


[podfic] If I Ever Lose My Faith In You

by heardtheowl, JustineDelarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean's throwing away the amulet left a deeper wound in Sam than Dean realized.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] If I Ever Lose My Faith In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I Ever Lose My Faith in You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381076) by [JustineDelarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge). 



**Length:** 00:24:26

**Right-click > save as:**

[MP3 || 34MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/If%20I%20Ever%20Lose%20My%20Faith%20In%20You.mp3)

[M4B || 17MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/If%20I%20Ever%20Lose%20My%20Faith%20In%20You.m4b)

**Or stream:**

And thanks go to Astrild for the lovely cover art! <3


End file.
